Metamorfosis
by Rastel
Summary: Lo que me gustaría ver en la nueva película de las Tortugas Ninja, aunque estando Michael Bay detrás no me hago ningún ilusión. En este fic hago referencia a los dos orígenes de la familia de Splinter: la primera la de los cómics originales de Mirage studios (1984) y el segundo el de la nueva serie de Nickelodeon. Tratad de imaginar a Megan Fox en un metro abandonado de Nueva York


Lo que me gustaría ver en la nueva película de las Tortugas Ninja, aunque estando Michael Bay detrás no me hago ningún ilusión.

En este fic hago referencia a los dos orígenes de la familia de Splinter: la primera la de los cómics originales de Mirage studios (1984) y el segundo el de la nueva serie de Nickelodeon.

Tratad de imaginar a Megan Fox en un metro abandonado de Nueva York transformado en una casa japonesa habitada por una rata mutante y cuatro tortugas adolescentes mutantes

TMNT son propiedad de : Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird; Nickelodeon, Mirage Studios, IDW

**Origin Contest: Metamorfosis**

Permíteme que te cuente el origen de esta extraña familia.

Sé que te sorprende nuestro aspecto, y no me extraña. Pero debes saber que hace unos trece años mi aspecto era tan humano como el tuyo.

Todo empezó con una pérdida que me llevo a encontrar a mi nueva familia, la que ves rodeándome en esta mesa.

Nací y crecí en Japón, como miembro del clan Hamato, una de las últimas familias ninja; de la mano de mi padre aprendí el arte del ninjitsu y el día que se me nombro oficialmente ninja, mi familia me regalo el que llegaría a ser mi mejor amigo: un ratita a la que llame Splinter; continúe mi formación y mi amiga siempre estuvo a mi lado, a veces, mientras me entrenaba, tenía la sensación de que ella imitaba mis movimientos desde su jaula, con el tiempo nos compenetramos tan bien que me acompañaba a todas partes subida a mi hombro.

Splinter poseía un sexto sentido: reconocer que amistades me convenían y cuáles no, ojalá hubiera hecho caso a sus advertencias.

Cuando fui adulto llegue a la conclusión que solo me casaría con aquella que respetase a Splinter y así fue como conocí a mi amada esposa; a Tang Shen no solo no le espantaba la presencia de Splinter, si no que le gustaba acariciarle y dejar que comiera de su mano; así fue como ambos nos enamoramos bajo la atenta mirada de mi amiga Splinter; nos casamos y tuvimos una preciosa niña a la que llamamos Miwa.

Pero la felicidad no dura para siempre y un terrible enemigo destruyo toda mi felicidad: Shen y Miwa; en la casa incendiada solo quedamos Splinter y yo.

Incapaz de soportar el dolor me traslade a este, tu país, un viejo amigo de la familia me traspaso su dojo en Nueva York con la esperanza de que yo lo reflotase, pero yo seguía quebrado por la pena, solo el tiempo y la presencia de mi vieja amiga logro mitigar el dolor.

Pero las ratas viven menos tiempo que los humanos y Splinter ya había alcanzado una más que venerable edad, nuevamente tenía que decir adiós a un ser muy querido.

Le di la mejor de las despedidas que se puede dar a un viejo amigo que ha estado a tu lado en los mejores y peores momentos.

Ahora la soledad y la tristeza eran más implacables, así que decidí buscar un nuevo compañero, no quería un sustituto de Splinter, eso era imposible, solo alguien que me obligara a levantarme por las mañanas, aunque no tenía muy claro que animal de compañía buscaba cuando llegue a la tienda de animales, excepto que no quería una nueva rata; cuando entre el vendedor prácticamente me suplico que me llevara a cuatro crías de tortuga que tenia dentro de una pecera, según me conto tenían entre pocas horas y dos días, una de ellas acababa de salir del cascarón esa misma mañana, pero cada vez que se despistaba los niños del barrio entraban en la tienda y se divertían haciendo mil perrerías a las pobres bebes tortugas, las ponían panza arriba, les golpeaban en el caparazón,… así que me las lleve, llegue a la tienda sin ningún amigo y salí con cuatro.

Mientras volvía a casa vi a un ciego que cruzaba la calle cuando un camión apareció de repente y estuvo a punto de atropellarlo, me lance a la carrera, pecera en mano, para intentar salvarle, pero en ese momento un chico empujo al ciego fuera del recorrido del camión, salvándolo. Cuando el camión se detuvo, con un frenazo chirriante, un tubo de metal cayo de la caja y golpeo al joven en los ojos.

Con el accidente nadie se dio cuenta, pero el extraño tubo siguió dando tumbos hasta chocar con la pecera que llevaba en las manos, rompiéndola.

Los bebes tortuga cayeron por la alcantarilla seguidos por el tubo. Por suerte un montón de hojas secas y papeles amortiguaron su caída. Pero el tubo se rompió, dejando fluir un líquido que las cubrió y sobre el que chapotearon las pequeñas tortugas.

Baje inmediatamente a la alcantarilla, pringándome al tiempo con ese extraño líquido, para salvarlas, como la pecera se había roto, las recogí dentro de un fragmento de aquel extraño tubo, que limpie como pude antes de meter a los bebes tortugas dentro; es el fragmento que puedes ver en el centro de esta mesa, puedes examinarlo si quieres.

El caso es que, cansado, volví a casa, lave a las tortuguitas y me di una ducha, agotado les deje dentro de la bañera con el tapón puesto y me fui a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente me despertó un sonido que creí que jamás volvería a escuchar en mi vida, sonaba como el gorgojeo de la risa de un bebe de pocos días, el sonido procedía del cuarto de baño; cundo abrí la puerta no pude creer lo que veía, las pequeñas tortugas habían doblado su tamaño e intentaban salir de la bañera por sus propios medios, encaramándose las unas sobre las otras, al tiempo que hacían ese extraño ruidito como la risa de un bebe.

Pensé que mi mente me jugaba una mala pasada a causa del susto del día anterior, así que les di un poco de comida para tortugas que me vendió el dueño de la tienda de mascotas, pensé que me estaba volviendo loco por momento pero juro que en sus caras, de aspecto de reptil por aquel entonces, miraban con desencanto las bolitas alimenticias que les deje en el fondo de la bañera.

Decidí no hacer caso y me dirigí a mi dojo, más me habría valido mirarme en el espejo antes de salir, pero no fue hasta que llegue al dojo que no me percate de que en el dorso de mis manos me había crecido vello oscuro y en el espejo del vestuario vi que me empezaba a crecer una espesa barba.

Decidí no hacer caso y dedicarme a mis pocos alumnos que no pararon de mirarme asombrados durante toda la sesión, como si me vieran por primera vez.

Al medio día, para prepararme con mis alumnos más jóvenes decidí afeitarme, mi sorpresa fue mayúscula al comprobar que lo que parecía una barba incipiente, ahora era una barba poblada que empezaba a invadir todo mi rostro. Me afeite a fondo e intente controlar mi estado de nerviosismo creciente, la clase, mal que bien, término, aunque los niños que asistían a mi clase actuaron igual que los jóvenes que atendieron a mis clases por la mañana.

Volví a casa para intentar serenarme, cuál no sería mi sorpresa al encontrarme con que esta había sido invadida completamente por la cuatro tortugas que había dejado por la mañana en el fondo de la bañera y que habían conseguido escaparse y que nuevamente habían vuelto a doblar su tamaño. Me encontré a una jugando con el mando de mi televisor, toqueteando todos los botones y cambiando toda la programación, otra había descubierto lo divertido que era saltar sobre los botes de jabón líquido para que todo este se desparramara y patinar así por todo el parquet del piso. Las otras dos habían decidido saquear la alacena de mi cocina; no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos; los sonidos que emitían, sin llegar a ser un lenguaje cada vez parecía más humano, como el balbuceo de un bebe, incluso sus rostros parecían cada vez más humanos, no solo jugaban, una de ellas como bienvenida dejo frente a mis pies la galleta que cargaba en la boca, como un regalo de bienvenida.

No me cabe la menor duda de que comprenderás el estado de shock que sufrí, después de todo tú misma lo has sufrido no hace mucho.

Pero el golpe más fuerte lo sufrí al observar mi propio reflejo en el espejo del recibidor, era yo pero no era yo, estaba sufriendo una especie de metamorfosis. Ahora un espeso vello negro cubría casi toda mi piel, mis incisivos si habían adelantado y sobresalían como los dientes de un conejo, mi mandíbula comenzaba a semejarse a un hocico.

No pude soportar el horror y huí de mi casa dando un portazo, pensaba que me estaba volviendo loco o que mi antiguo enemigo había logrado localizarme y me había mandado una maldición.

Me dirigí al templo shinto de Nueva York en busca de ayuda, los aprendices de sacerdote no me querían dejar entrar, mi aspecto aunque aún humano estaba demasiado metamorfoseado, pensaron que yo era un demonio o un monstruo que pretendía atacar al templo; por suerte el anciano sacerdote reconoció en mí a un ser humano y me permitió entrar.

Le explique al sacerdote todo lo ocurrido y le pedí que me dijera si era víctima de una maldición o de una posesión demoniaca y que por favor me ayudara a expulsarla; él me observo atentamente, miro más adentro de mi alma, hasta llegar a mi quebrado espíritu y me dijo que no había ninguna maldición en mí, que estaba cambiando que estaba sufriendo una metamorfosis, pero que eso no se debía a ninguna posesión demoniaca ni maldición, mis cambios eran de otra naturaleza que él no lograba descifrar porque estaban fuera de su campo.

Me acompaño hasta mi casa para observar a las pequeñas tortugas, para ver si ellas también eran víctimas de los mismos cambios que me afectaban; con su serena compañía pude apreciar por primera vez los rostros infantiles que mostraban, como si fuesen pequeños bebes verdes con caparazón, así como su comportamiento alegre y feliz, se movían a cuatro patas aún como niños de pecho, pero demostraban tener una gran inteligencia, fortaleza y mucho caracter para su corta edad.

El sacerdote y yo nos sentamos en el suelo con ellos a nuestro alrededor; él estudio cuidadosamente a cada uno de ellos y cuando termino me dijo que no veía ningún rastro demoniaco ni de maldición en ellos, al contrarío veía una gran humanidad en cada uno de ellos en ciernes, como en cualquier otro bebe que le presentaban en el templo, dijo que era obvio que los cinco estábamos afectados por el mismo mal, pero que mientras yo estaba perdiendo mi aspecto humano exterior, las tortugas iría adquiriendo un aspecto cada vez más humano, pero que sus espíritus aún estaban formándose, necesitarían de un guía que les enseñara que era la humanidad.

Antes de marcharse me dijo que el destino de los cinco estaba en mis manos, que de mis decisiones dependería nuestro futuro; debía aceptar los cambios que me aquejaban y enfrontarlos, no rehuirlos, me dijo que en mi corazón había mucha pena y una gran humanidad, pero que en las pequeñas tortugas había una gran alegría y esperanza de futuro. Me pidió que recobrara mi antigua sabiduría y que tomara la mejor decisión para todos.

Nada as irse él observe mi aspecto nuevamente en el espejo, y ahí lo descubrí, era mi vieja amiga Splinter la que me observaba desde el otro lado del espejo, había vuelto para cuidar de mi, si ella había vuelto, significaba que aquellos cuatro bebes tortuga eran mi nueva familia, mi nueva vida, ella siempre velo por aquellos que eran buenos para mi, en ese mismo instante me vi rodeado de risas y de torpes intentos de abrazos: era como volver a tener una familia después de un desierto de soledad.

A la mañana siguiente decidí volver al templo para expresarle am viejo sacerdote mi decisión y pedir su ayuda, por el camino una mujer paso a mi lado con su hija pequeña camino de la escuela, vi el horror reflejado en sus ojos y la niña empezó a llorar llena de temor, aquello me convenció de que ya no podría convivir nunca más con los demás humanos. Pero a diferencia de Gregor Samsa, el protagonista de la metamorfosis, yo no iba a perder la humanidad ni permitir que mi metamorfosis me derrotara; ¿Por qué si esta me había devuelto a mi viejo amigo y me había dado una nueva familia?

Sabía que los niños, porque ahora eran mis niños, y yo debíamos abandonar el mundo humano hasta que pudiéramos volver a reclamar nuestra humanidad a pesar de nuestro aspecto, como dijo el viejo sacerdote ahora teníamos un vinculo, y ellos eran mi responsabilidad, debía cuidar de ellos y guiarlos, como un padre con sus hijos, yo aún podía enfrentarme a lo inexplicable y a los ataques de aquellos que no comprendían mi cambió, pero ellos debían aprender a defenderse antes de poder darse a conocer al mundo.

Decidí hacer realidad la leyenda urbana según la cual grandes reptiles habitaban bajo el subsuelo de la Gran Manzana y por eso nos trasladamos a vivir a las cloacas y subterráneos de Nueva York.

Poco a poco fui desmontando mi piso y convirtiendo un viejo anden de metro abandonado en nuestro nuevo hogar, vacié mis cuentas, reuní cuantos objetos de valor tenía y lo traslade todo a mi nuevo hogar. Con la ayuda del viejo sacerdote me hice con varios transformadores para mantener en funcionamiento los electrodomésticos hasta que pude establecer nuestra propia conexión eléctrica en nuestro nuevo hogar.

Ninguno de los cambios me preparo para lo que vino después: semanas después de estrenar nuestro nuevo hogar las tortugas ya andaban sobre dos piernas y balbuceaban sus pequeñas palabras.

Se metían en cualquier parte no estaban quietas ni un segundo, cada día me encontraba con alguna nueva trastada, si estaba atendiendo a uno, por detrás otro estaba tramando alguna de las suyas, aún no sé cuál de ellos descubrió mi colección de libros de arte pero un buen día me los encontré con todos mis libros de arte italiano renacentista esparcidos por el suelo, parecían estar como embrujados por las imágenes, y en ese momento me percate de que aún no le había puesto nombre.

A Leonardo le vi tan concentrado frente a la imagen de el "Hombre de Vitrubio" que no me cupo duda sobre qué nombre ponerle.

A su lado uno de sus hermanos pasaba las hojas de un libro furiosamente, como si quisiera que las imágenes cobrasen vida, solo se detuvo frente al cuadro de "La escuela de Atenas" así que le puse Raphael.

En ese momento alguien sacudió mi manga y una mano infantil me tendió una figurita humana hecha de barro, yo le señale una figura de bronce que representaba a un joven guerrero y la pequeña tortuga asintió, le di el nombre de Donatello.

Entonces me percate de que la cuarta tortuga había desaparecido, no tuve que buscar muy lejos, la encontré entre viejos botes de pintura olvidados, manchado de arriba debajo de pintura, estaba pintando con sus manos llenas de pintura las viejas paredes olvidadas de los túneles de Nueva York, absorto en su trabajo, como si el resto de la humanidad no existiera, como si solo existiera el mundo que estaba creando con sus infantiles manos, solo podía ser Michelangelo.

Los reuní para enseñarles sus nombres, estuvimos jugando todo el día solo con eso, entonces uno de ellos me señalo, ahora no recuerdo quien, y los demás se me quedaron mirando, entonces comprendí que me pedía mi nombre.

Yo ya no era Hamato Yoshi, me había metamorfoseado en alguien nuevo, Yoshi tuvo una vida triste y había perdido a toda su familia y amigos, pero yo tenía un nuevo aspecto, tenía una gran familia con cuatro preciosos hijos, yo era una persona nueva.

Yo soy Splinter.


End file.
